Give Me Your Eyes
by Il Guerriero Diavolo
Summary: The Weasley's are notorious for their pranks. But when their scheme falls prey to the new girl they know nothing about, the twins are about to be thrown into a whole world of surprises they never dreamed of. Love, hate and passion are around every turn.


Gives Me Your Eyes

_The Weasley's are notorious for their pranks. But when their scheme falls prey to the new girl they know nothing about, the twins are about to be thrown into a whole world of surprises they never dreamed of. Love, hate and passion._

_Her eyes watered at the very thought of leaving him. He was her world, her salvation and she had never spent time away from him since the accident. _

"You'll do fine love. I'll keep in touch, don't worry." he smiled warmly before pulling me into a bone crushing hug… whispering me a good riddance and releasing me with a small push towards the train. Surrounded by people, parents giving small cries, and sons and daughters bidding their families good by as they would be forced to leave them behind to attend the school.

They all looked like students, with smiles on their faces and a certain gleam that, prey tell, every child here let shine from under. That was the difference. That was one of many differences between the others and myself.

I was Sárán O'Callahan, a blood line descendent of the most respected wizarding family in Ireland. I was strong, independent, a pure blood without a heart. Or at least that was who I was suppose to be. My family was notorious for pride and purity, and in my eyes I would never make the cut for a life like this.

My brother Conner and I had escaped my parents years ago and in his opinion, Hogwarts could offer me more then he could.

But I had lost enough to know at this point… nothing felt better then to be by his side all the time. No matter it through work, or walking the streets of Diagon Alley, nothing felt right, nothing felt safe.

Taking one last look, I boarded the train and walked slowly around the filling compartments, cautious of passing students and their wearing gazes.

Finally I had found an empty compartment. Walking inside, I closed the door and turned to the window, taking a seat and placing my bag on the ground beneath my feet. There were compartments above head, but I preferred to keep my bag close to me at all times.

Leaning my head back against the seat, I continued to watch the scenery pass by as eventually it began to fade to a mind numbing blur of green. My thoughts drifted over Conner's sure and confident face as I boarded the train. The carefree look upon his face… the pass of contentment to over shadow months of difficulty.

Waking suddenly to a mixture of laughter, I stood from my position and raised my wand towards those who had walked in to my compartment. Two red headed twins and a dark skinned boy with dread locks. Shock and confusion passed over their faces as I watched with considerable caution when they eventually began to snicker.

With a once over look I could tell the difference between the two. One had more freckles and a lighter shade of brown eyes. Slightly wider while the other stood within a few millimetres of difference in height.

Holding their arms up as if to surrender, I slowly but subtly sat back down, but refused to take my eyes from them as they shared a small laugh between the three. They were attractive. Each tall and muscular, with a certain light air about them. A personality I hadn't encountered in some time.

They sat starring as I shared much the same look they had. I suppose I was a sight for sore eyes also. With dark, short ginger hair and piercing green eyes. A small frame and thin posture, I was the exact opposite of my family, yet all the same. We had earned respect from pride and our dark composure, so I suppose our pride was arrogance for our looks, and strength as a unity of dark minds and independent souls.

"Well good evening darlin'. My name is Fred Weasley, and this is-" the boy with darker eyes smiled as I watched intently as they flashed a brilliant new colour with excitement and he was cut off suddenly when the other finished his sentence.

"George Weasley… along with our good friend-"

"Lee Jordan." the dark haired boy smiled charmingly as he bowed his head and looked between myself and the two twins. "And what might your name be oh small one?" he asked humorously… receiving a smile from the two twins, but not from myself. I had been criticized for my size so many time, I suppose I had a right to act sourly towards my height. It wasn't as if I made the choice to be short.

"Sárán O'Callaghan." (_Pronounced SOAR-an_) I answered bleakly before turning back to the window.

"A, an Irish gypsy I presume?" one of the twins asked reverently as I remained quiet and continued to stare out the window, more so content when I was left alone. "You know I heard the Irish were known for their charming ways and cunning minds. How about you try one of your Irish tricks out on me? It can be practice for that Seamus Finnegan in Potter's year." they seemed to share a knowing laugh as I remained quiet and looked to the window for my salvation.

"You aren't very loud for an Irish." one mused as I sighed and continued to look out the window.

Suddenly, an older looking girl stepped into the room and looked around at each of us, her eyes wavering on me few a few seconds longer. "We'll be at the school in an hour… you'd be wise to change into your uniforms now." she said before pulling the door closed and leaving us waiting in silence.

"Well… ladies first miss." one of the twins bowed their heads slightly as I looked towards him and pulled me bag with me as I left. Anxious as I walked from the compartment, leaving the three behind me.

Within a few minutes I had changed and was dodging through the students in order to get back to my compartment. The corridor of the train quickly filling with students. Students flooded by, rushing back and forth with friends who were heading, or had already changed for school.

Walking in, I was relieved I had finally made it until I open the door and stepped inside. Shocked to find that within a few seconds after taking a step into the room… I was covered in a goo that fell over my head. As it fell into my eyes, I found that they began to sting to such amounts that I could not handle the pain and rushed from the cabin… praying that I could find a washroom unoccupied.

By the time I had waited for the bathroom, I managed to shut myself inside and assess the damage their joke had done. After running my burning eyes under the water, I pulled up to look into the mirror. It was like they had poured bleach over my head as streaks had turned from a dark, dark red to almost a white colour. I looked like I should have had a bow on my head and been placed underneath a Christmas tree.

What colour in my eyes I had so hopelessly tried to hide was showing through as I panicked immediately.

My family had always refrained from meeting the muggle world face to face… for we carried a trait that out shined even our magic. Our eyes were easily revealing for what was inside. They were like a mood revealer as the colours reflected the emotions flooding within. Such as when angered, our eyes were a blood red, or upset, they were a dark black or grey.

We had always been good at hiding it with magic. For a reason I didn't completely understand, there was no way I could change them back… only Conner knew of the spell to try and hide them.

Taking a deep breath, I tried numerous spells to try and hide my eyes and the streaks of white that stained throughout my hair. I had been sent here in hope of a new start. All of these students had come here in their first year. I would be entering my first year right away and there was no doubt I would stick out like a sore thumb to these people. It was inevitable.

Walking back to the compartment with my head hung low, going against everything my family stood for, I slipped into the compartment and begged for the others to have suddenly disappeared and leave me to what peace I could find with my seldom self in silence for the remainder of the ride. It was the best sight since I had got here, knowing that unexpectedly I had taken the entire cart for myself.

Within half an hour we were being lead off of the train by the prefects. Towards boats and across a body of water where all you could see, other then the inconvenience of heads, was a large castle with a light hanging in ever window. Some dim and most brightly lit as my eyes wracked along the windows for some sign of life within the castle.

We were walked to the institute by a large man some of the students described as Hagrid, the gamekeeper. He was rumoured to be half giant and half human and as we were stopped at the door, another hard looking professor welcomed us and introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She was hard and strict looking, like she would be the one in your nightmare's.

After telling us of our duties and expectations, she explained the sorting ceremony and instructed that I would be called last as I was the exchange student.

Stepping into the Great Hall, there was no doubting the name of the room. It was grand with overpowering decorations and hundreds of students all dressed in similar black robes. Everyone watching as we walked through the center of the room and piled to the front where we all remained gathered in a bunch as the headmaster spoke.

Telling us of our restrictions and our expectations, our standards and the year we were promised to have… the fun as well as the work.

After a quick and rather odd song, the ceremony had began. The professor called names as the students stepped up nervously and the old, talking hat was placed on their head. Evaluating their deepest thoughts and memories and placing them in the house that suited them best.

"Kelsey Lacer…" she stepped up nervously, her teeth biting down on her lips as the fuzziness of her hair fell behind her while she walked forwards. The hat had hardly touched her head before the hat yelled aloud and she was sorted into Ravenclaw. The next Hufflepuff and then another into Ravenclaw. Soon enough, all the students had been placed and I found myself alone at the from of the hall before everyone.

"This is Sárán O'Callaghan. A new student that I expect you all to treat like she has been attending this school as long as you." stepping up to the three legged stool, I sat down and slightly cringed as the heavy hat was placed on my head and began to talk and shake as it tried to make it's mind up.

"Cunning, proud… you'd do well in Slytherin. Intelligent and loyal, Ravenclaw seems good. Ah… oh what's this I see? Many memories, many family memories. An Irish girl, now I see everything clearly. Strong and independent, full of pride and self reliance. Well perhaps your house can break you… hmm, difficult. So many opportunities… better be…" my heart stopped as I held my breath and prayed that I would be placed right, I couldn't handle being with the wrong people. The next word would define the next three years of my life. Suddenly, the hat was taken from my head as I had neglected to listen to my house name. But seeing the table in the middle that continued to cheer the loudest, I assumed that was where I belonged.

Hopping down, I made a slow and cautious walk over and as the first years cheered loudly and patted me on the back as I sat down I kept my eyes down, afraid I might have been seen. Sighing, the headmaster made his last few words as he waved his hands and suddenly an array of food was spread along all of the tables.

The banners above head had a large lion, in red and gold, proud colours for a proud house. My house.

Taking a quick glance down the table, I saw that I had caught the eyes of Fred, one of the red headed twins. His eyes widened noticeably as I caught him and looked down quickly, but not before I watched him hit the arm of his brother and point him down towards me.

Sticking a few pieces of food into my mouth, I sighed and listened constantly to the chattering of the younger students beside me. They were discussing Quidditch and classes as they dove into the endless food before us.

Minutes passed as I sat in silence… the others before now that I had even mixed in with had always been just like me. High and mighty, strong. Now, they wouldn't recognize me if I stood before them and smacked them in the face. It would be impossible to see the resemblance of what was, and what is now.

Suddenly, the shaking of the bench clattered against the hard floor as additional weight was added to it. Refusing to look up, I fought the curiosity within and continued to eat me food. Leaving what will be to fall into place.

"Why isn't it the latest victim of our prank. Sorry about that love… but it was a new product, thought we'd mess with it a little." I heard the familiar voice beside me as a sudden anger burst through my body.

"Tá tú leathcheann ré." I hissed under my breath, as I could sense their confusion at my words. From a young age I had to learn my native language, the tongue of my heritage… these people would be blind to my speech if I spoke to them in such words.

"What-"

"You're a bloody idiot!" I said to them, clenching the eating utensil harder in my hands and letting pent up anger flare from under my skin. "You think this kind of bleaching spell is easy to remove? Do you know how much it hurts? No… of course not. You don't know the consequences until it happens to you. Next time, pick someone else to test on." I hissed when I was suddenly cut off by a loud screech file throughout the grand hall.

Looking up to the top of the main door, I watched as Callan flew into the grand room. He was a grand Irish Phoenix, extremely rare to see, and even more so to own. I had left him at home in hope he would stay with Conner and keep his company.

He was grand, black and golden with reverent eyes and an arrogant personality. Circling around, I prayed he would land in a different place as he had caught the attention of everyone in the room. Watching him come around, I could tell he had spotted me as he began to descend rapidly. Pushing the twin's back as they still remained behind me, I watched in awe as always when Callan fell upon my feet.

But this time, he dove to my bench before me, watching intently as I sighed and reached forward, stroking my hand over his feathers and holding my arm for him to latch onto. There was no way he was a light bird, but I had practiced carrying him from a young age, now… he felt almost as light as a single of his own feathers.

"Miss O'Callaghan, would that happen to be your bird?" I turned to the headmaster as he stood from his seat and his voice rang out over all the crowd of students. It was neither mad nor impressed, which left me even more nervous to reply his question.

"Yes Professor. Callan is indeed my bird." I spoke loudly, if anything proud to call him my bird no matter the sacrifice. That would be something to remember, suspended the first day from my bird flying in.

"Are you aware that students are permitted to bring only their rats, toads, cats or owls with them when attending this institute?"

"I am aware Headmaster. But I'm afraid he has a mind of his own." I sighed, looking from the bird to the headmaster and back again. "He's not one to follow instruction."

"Yeah… apparently he picks that up from his owner." I heard someone snicker to my left… the other table laughing along with the remark.

"If you would be so kind. I would like to have a few words with you in my office." rising from my seat, I turned to look for the last time at the twins. Then, with my head held high… I looked around the room to all the prying and curious gazes before walking from the room towards the hall, Callan leaping into the air from the perch of my shoulder and circling over head as I walked out the main door and waited as I heard the silencing words of Dumbledore followed by his own clipped walking.

As he emerged from the room I watched as he walked straight for me and brushed past without a word. Within minutes, we were standing in his office as he paced back and forth while I stood in one position, watching intently as he silently contemplated how to approach the situation.

"Are you aware that you are only permitted to bring a certain selection of animals here?" he asked as he took a seat in his own chair and placed his elbows on the desk, leaning into them and starring deeply as I countered his stare just as much.

"I don't know what to do. You of all people would know the many talents of the Phoenix professor Dumbledore. I just don't know how to make him leave me alone! He follows me everywhere." I sighed as Callan through out an exasperated caw and made sure he was known in the room.

"I know very well." he contemplated again almost silently as his eyes turned to my bird, when a sudden realization hit him.

"The O'Callaghan clan is an unbelievably respected family of wizards, you should be honoured to carry their crest." he stated as his burning glaze torched through my own eyes.

"Yes sir, I take great pride in where I come from and who I am, but what concerns me is that I have an overly obsessive bird who refuses to leave me alone and inconveniently weights almost half as much a I do!" I rushed as a sly smile passed his face.

"Well Sárán, I suppose it wouldn't be very wise of me to defy such a talent as yours their right to their animal familiar. Besides… an Irish Phoenix is known for their knack to… let's say, mark, or imprint they're human. Your bird will go to great lengths for you Miss O'Callaghan, so I am not one to disallow that." he smiled warmly before dismissing me from his office to find that I had missed more then half of the feast… seeing the prefects and older students lead the new kids towards their houses.

Catching on to my house, I began to walk with them, ultimately trying to ignore the stares as my large bird followed suit as I walked down the halls with the others.

Suddenly, a loud screech burst out through hall as everyone's eyes and ears turned to the source of the noise. Callan looked highly fluctuated as he whipped around quickly, still clutching to the robes on my shoulder.

Unexpectedly, he reached his head to the ceiling and out of no where he opened his wings and began to fly upwards. Taking me with his as he travelled. Gasping aloud, I watched as all fingers pointed towards me when Callan darted off into a hallway with me in tow.

Dropping my to the floor, I raised my head to curse the bird when I met eyes with someone else, rather something in fact as I starred petrified in fear.

* * *

**_I know this isn't my best work, but it was a request so I hope it fills her satisfaction. Read and Review please!_**


End file.
